1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and a docking device and a portable projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the improvement of technology, electronic devices are designed for light-weight and portable. Therefore, more and more adapter designed to connect the electronic devices for charging, data transmission, and image output are appearing in the market.
The conventional adapter is connected to the electronic device through a cable to charge, transmit data and output images. Sometime, however, people lost the cable or left it at home so that the adapter is unable to connect the electronic device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,372,447 taught a docking system for a phone which directly is provided with a connecting port to connect the electronic device. This design overcomes the cable problem as described above. However, the connecting port is exposed all the time so that it may be damaged unexpectedly when user put it in a bag or in pocket.
In conclusion, the conventional device still needs to be improved.